A Thorn in my Shell
by XxCrunchyTacoxX
Summary: Four sisters follow the turtles into their lair looking for revenge on the killers of their father. Unprepared however, for what happens next. Rated M for violence, language, and maybe possible future fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone so here is the first chapter, quick disclaimer: I don't own any characters from TMNT and any event or OC mentioned here that may be related to other fanfics is completely coincidental.**_

-Jade's POV-

We were walking down the hallways of Eleanor Roosevelt High school to our next classes. My sisters Aria, Kaitlin, and Paige had all different classes. I was going to Literature, Aria to Trigonometry, Kaitlin to Chemistry, and Paige to Government. We only had Lunch and P.E together. Going our separate ways up and down the staircase, the bell rang. I heard someone say "Oh geez" and run past me up the stairs skipping a few steps at a time.

He bumped into me, knocking my pencil that I was spinning around my fingers out of my hand. "Rude" I said to myself he looked back and said "sorry" then did a cheesy, awkward smile showing the gap in his teeth. Even though he was looking back he didn't miss a step.

His eyes were reddish brown they looked thoughtful, like he was calculating every possible scenario to him being late in his head. His hair was short with a slight purple dye at the tips of his fringe. He was tall and thin but the grey shirt he had on was short sleeved so I could see his defined arms. His dark pants were not too tight but not too baggy and not hanging off his butt. +1 for presentation.

He continued to run up the stairs and turned to the left. That's where I was going, he stopped in front of the door labeled 'Room 152. Mrs. Springfield'. He took a deep breath and entered…. He was in my class? I'd never seen him before. I guess he was a new transfer.

I walked in to see him standing in the front of the class introducing himself. "My name is Donatello, but you can call me Donnie or Don. I uhm come from Duval High school, my family uhhh made a move?" He said it as if he wasn't sure he should call it a "move". I sat in my seat and observed his composure. He stood up straight his hand in his pocket, his hand was moving behind the fabric of his jeans so I assumed he was fiddling with something.

He constantly looked around, avoiding eye contact with the other students.

Mrs. Springfield cleared her throat to get him to stop. He didn't stop, I guess he didn't get social cues. A few students laughed and he looked confused, wondering what he said that was funny.

Mrs. Springfield stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. She motioned her hand to the empty seat in front of me. He blushed embarrassed and moved to sit down.

During class, he constantly had his hand up, answering every question precisely. It was obvious he was very smart as he referred to definitions not from our notes and even though he just transferred he wasn't behind on anything, he even corrected the teacher a few times.

After class I walked out of the room concentrated on the book Mrs. Springfield gave us to read by next week. If I really focused I could be finished by tonight. I suddenly felt a wall smack against my face. I fell on the floor holding my head as my book lay bent open in front of me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I could sense two people behind me. "Hey, maybe ya shouldn't read and walk at the same time" someone said in a deep Brooklyn accent. I saw a hand appear in front of my face and I took it as they helped me up. Someone else picked my book up and read its title outloud.

"1984"

It was Donatello.

"You're already starting to read it?" He asked "Yah, I'd rather get it done now than waste time later" I responded grabbing my book as he offered it to me. I looked at the boy with the accent.

His eyes were green; they looked like he was guiltily irritable, as if he'd swat a fly out of frustration but then feel sorry after thinking about the fly wife and kids at home crying and wondering where their father was. His hair was brown but I could see tints of red in his short quiff and even throughout the rest of his hair. But not like dye, I think it's the natural color….Interesting. He wore a tan sleeveless t-shirt so his muscles were very apparent. He was a lot bulkier than Donatello, but not disgustingly buff and beefy. His black pants hung low enough to see the elastic of his green boxers.

"I'm Raphael, call me Raph tho. I'm Donnie boys olda brotha" He said ruffling his brother's hair. "Yes, he is. And you are?" Donatello asked frantically trying to fix his hair. "Oh, my name is-"I was cut off "Jade!" I heard my younger sister Paige call me.

As she skipped to me her hazel curls bounced, she was obviously my adoptive sister as her golden brown colored skin looked nothing like my olive tone making me look Latin even though I'm just white. She stopped in front of me, smoothening out the tuck of her white shirt into her purple, flowy skirt that came just above her knees. Even though she was younger than me she was about 2 inches taller.

"We are waiting for you at lunch. What are you- "She stopped and looked behind me at the two boys her brownish green eyes widening. She immediately looked away from the two boys behind me, blushing "Y-You should hurry up..."

"Well since you guys are new we could show you to the café" I offered to the boys ignoring Paige's awkward moment.

"No I think we'll be ok" Raph said

"Are you sure? It's a pretty big school." I insisted

Donatello gave in "Oh, well I guess it would be helpful to finding our other brothers"

Paige and I turned around and led the way down the stairs to get to the lunch room. When we got there my other sisters Kaitlin and Aria were waiting, arguing about something.

Kaitlin was the youngest and shortest out of all of us, her ivory skin showed off her freckles that she hated and made her reddish-brown eyes pop. Shoulder length red curly hair sat in an unruly bun at the back of her head. She wore a yellow tank top under an open button up and light blue jeans with white converse. She was yelling at our second oldest sister Aria.

"I didn't take your friggin Kama sharpener!" Kaitlin whisper yelled

"Yes you did you little rat" Aria got closer to her

"I don't even have Kama, shikomizue the best weapon known to man, why would I want lame Kama?" Kaitlin defended

"why you little- "

"Guys!" I interrupted. I didn't want Raph or Donatello to hear them arguing about weapons. I smiled aggressively, secretly warning them to cut it out. "These are my sisters Kaitlin and Aria" I introduced them to the guys. "Raphael but just call me Raph" "Donatello or Donnie" Donatello said as they waved. "I couldn't help but hear you guys argue."

"It was a debate" Aria protested

"Sorry, debate" He corrected himself "Were you talking about weapons?"

Shit. "Novelties of course" I smiled at them innocently. "Novelties that you sharpen?" Raph joined in. "Well we like our novelties at tip top shape" Aria added defensively, when she realized it sounded defensive she did a wide cheesy smile and giggled to take the edge off.

Aria was an inch shorter than me which she hated because she said it seems like I always must one up her. She dyed her hair blond but her brown roots were coming back in making her shoulder length hair look ombre. She was a little tanner than me which helped people rightfully assume she was Hispanic. Her body was very curvy, her white crop top with a skull on it which was frayed at the bottom and her black shorts were self-ripped for "the perfect badass aesthetic" as she put it. Even though she was beautiful her temper made people see her as unapproachable, it also could've been the way her green eyes said "talk to me and I'll fucking kill you". Every so often some unlucky jock or nervous wreck of a boy would try to flirt to no avail.

Just as the silence started getting uncomfortable two other boys walked up us, the smaller one was hopping around yelling something about pizza. Raph introduced them to us as Leonardo and Michelangelo

Leonardo seemed sweet. His eyes were electric blue and he wore a white hoodie over a black plain T-shirt. He looked very fit. More muscular than Donatello but not as much as Raph, his eyes seemed calm like he had bigger things to worry about than high school, I could relate. He reminded me of…..well me. His hair was black but when the sunlight hit it, it looked dark blue. He spoke with a relaxed voice it was soothing, I remember thinking this guy should do ASMR…I'd listen.

Michelangelo was shorter and less muscular but strong nonetheless. His eyes were also blue, but less intense like a baby blue. They seemed to be held by a good spirted boy. His humorous smirk was inviting and his Californian accent led me to believe he was a surfer…. Also, the board shorts, blue tank top, and orange zip up sweater. He wore a beaded necklace and his hair was blond and wavy. Freckles spotted his face as well as what looked like tomato paste.

I motioned for him to wipe his face. "Thanks dudette, I had some pizza for breakfast" he said licking his thumb and wiping off the residue from his unhealthy breakfast. "No problem. Hey if you guys want you could sit with us, wouldn't want you getting lost in the jungle" "Or even worse" Paige added "Have to sit with the brutes" She motioned to a bunch of jocks with letterman jackets on.

They were head butting each other and cheering as they entered the cafeteria

You could always tell who the jocks were because of this jacket. But the reason my sisters and I knew them was under the jackets, they each had purple dragon tattoos wrapped around their arms.

Here is where you may wonder, 'Jade, why do you know the purple dragons' and that my friend is because my father is the boss of their boss. 'Wait, you can't mean- '

Yup. My sisters and I are the adoptive daughters of The Notorious Shredder.

 _ **Well guys I hope you liked that, getting to know the characters. I enjoy the ideas for this story that I have in my head and I hope you will like it too. Until next time BYYEEE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people. This is chapter 2 of "A Thorn in my Shell" I know last chapter I had two or three mistakes but nothing that you couldn't decipher. I hope you enjoy this chapter and here is the disclaimer.**_

 _ **I don't own any tmnt characters named and all rights go to the show owners. I did however create my OC's**_

 _ **Paige POV**_

During lunch, we all talked and found things that we had in common, the guys told us they were adopted by a Japanese artist which was why they had a Japanese last name and renaissance artists first names. We told them we were adopted by a Japanese man too but we left it at that. It was weird, when I looked at them I felt like I was looking at a reflection of my sisters and I.

Lunch seemed to pass by quicker today when I was talking to Donetello. I was discussing theories of time travel with him when the bell rang, signifying lunch was over. We all got up and went our separate ways to our classes, waving goodbye.

Later that night we were running on top of buildings. Jumping and flipping across each one. We were chasing after shadows that weren't even aware of our presence. Jade said she could feel that we'd catch them. I could to, but it isn't a comforting feeling. I fear this revenge thing could turn us to murderers. We agreed we aren't our father but he was still our care taker for our whole lives, he loved us. Under all that armor and hate and 'a need for destruction and power' there was love for four totally different girls.

The turtles took that from us and I maybe could understand why three years ago they killed my father. Unknowingly taking away a few little girls only family. I could also understand why my sisters wanted revenge but we were never in agreement with our father about becoming a dictator. We never wanted to capture the world but...it was our destiny. In a way…..the turtles freed us

I was pulled out of my thoughts when we saw the manhole cover close. "The sewers? They were under us this whole time?" I said shocked Aria pushed the cover and hopped down. "Aria wait!" Jade whisper yelled at her as she jumped down. Kaitlin looked at me, shrugged and jumped down. I looked around to make sure no one was following us I jumped down into the New York sewers and moved the man hole cover back over our heads

I looked around and yep. It's a sewer. Browns and greens mixed in the water. And I… I was standing in it, I cringed and took my mind off the disgusting things now sopping up in my shoe. We were walking down the sewers when I heard feet pattering in the water…. More than just my sisters and I.

In the blink of an eye we were in fighting stances, back to back. In the shadows figures were moving. The turtles. We had been spotted. "Come out and fight, cowards" Aria said. Though we didn't need to mask ourselves from the turtles we always wore kunoichi makeup. They hadn't seen us without the warrior paint. And if they did it wouldn't matter, Aria would make sure it was the last thing they saw.

The figures slowly walked out of the shadows. The orange clad turtle was spinning two nunchaku, the blue held double katanas. The purple banded turtle held a staff and the red a pair of Sais. A good weapon, my second most skilled...The orange masked turtle broke the silence "Whoa dude, warrior paint. Like real kunoichi." The blue turtle squinted his eyes "Who are you guys?"

"Your doom" Jade shouted then smiled sheepishly at us, embarrassed by her corny outburst "No, you must be mistaken, it is us that will be your doom" The blue turtle retorted the red slapped the back of his head. "Are you gonna nerd out or fight?" Their voices sounded strangely familiar. I couldn't grasp from where though. I looked at my sisters Aria and Kaitlin on my left and Jade on my right. We'd gotten out of the back to back position and were facing the turtles. Jade nodded to me and the purple took notice, before he could react I took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. Black smoke filled the air. I grabbed a scaly shoulder, turned my victim around and punched him in the jaw he tried to punch me back but I flipped backwards. Kicking one Sai out his hand, landing, jumping, catching it and lodging it in the wall. "You should plan your moves better" He ran towards me, tackled and pinned me. "You should talk less" He pulled back his fist holding his remaining Sai to knock me out but before he could he was kicked in the side "Aria, I was going to let him think he had an advantage." "You know how I hate waiting" She winked and disappeared back into the smoke.

He got up holding his side "What the hell was that?!". The smoke was clearing out. He balled his fist and started punching. I was dodging but he was advancing. Making me walk backwards and I calmly ducked and swerved from his punches and kicks. But they were getting faster and closer to my face, chest, stomach and legs. I finally hit a wall but he obviously was not tired. My eyes widened in surprise. He raised his hand holding his Sai point facing me. I winced and he flipped his sai around, punching me with the butt of it and knocking me out.

I woke up in a room. I looked over to see my sisters bound, then noticed I was also tied up but then I saw Kaitlin, passed out. I sat up. "W-What happened" "Well you went down then she had no cover, eventually brave leader here made us surrender" Aria spoke up. Jade rolled her eyes, she hated that nickname.

The door opened and the orange clad turtle came inside. We each easily got out of our bonds, a secret we learned in our studies. We blocked Kaitlin, as she still hadn't come to. He put his hands up in surrender, he carried a glass of water. I could guess what he was going to do with it. I moved to the side. He walked next to Kaitlin, Aria and Jade stood behind him as I sat opposite side of Kaitlin's unconscious body. He poured the water on her face. She jumped up, her makeup washing off her face.

The orange turtle gasped and dropped the glass, breaking it. "Kaitlin?!" He questioned she pinned him to the wall "How do you know my name you creep!" She screamed. She could get scary at times. The other three turtles busted in I felt a cold metal to my neck. "Not letting you go easy this time" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I looked over at Jade and Aria both being held in place by the purple and blue clad turtles. I knew this was going to be a bad night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whew hey guys. So this is Chapter 3 of A Thorn in my Shell (I'm actually really proud I came up with that name) Anyways I noticed while reviewing that it might've been a tad confusing the end of last chapter. If you didn't really understand I'm super sorry. What happened was basically mickey poured water on Kaitlin to wake her up and her wake up washed off so Mickey recognized her from school. Alrighty BadaBing BadaBoom Lets get started. I don't own TMNT only my OC's.**_

 **Aria POV**

Two katana were straddling my neck from behind, blades threatening to open flesh if even breathed wrong. I could see my sister's captors staring confused at Kaitlin. They really thought they would silence me. "How do you know her you creeps!?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying as hard as I could to stay away from the blades. The red turtle disregarded my question and looked straight at Kaitlin pointing the sai in his other hand at her, still holding one to Paige's neck. "What the hell, why were you and these people following us!?" "Raph wait" the purple one spoke. He lifted a three fingered hand to Jade's face and wiped off her makeup. "Jade!" my captor gasped I'd had enough. I kicked back, hitting his plastron. My sisters took that as a signal and started working on getting away from their captors.

Fast enough we surrounded Kaitlin who had released the orange turtle and pushed him to his brothers. "Wow and I thought we were the professional sneaks" I spoke to Jade. "Well either they spotted us before and followed us home-""Which is highly improbable" butted Paige "Yeah were badass spies, no way they detected us…yah know, before today" I spoke up. "Whatever, doesn't matter how they know us, they just do." Jade said, wanting to end the conversation unfolding right in front of the enemy. I reached for my Kama hooked on my belt, but it wasn't there "Damnit"

"Yeah we also took your smoke bombs so no more funny business" The blue turtle spoke. I wiped my make up off. "Fine, we don't need them. We can still kick your ass" I got in stance for hand to weapon combat. "Pshh no honor I see" Jade spat "Even our father taught us honor" Paige added. That sparked something in me. It wasn't sadness, nor was it regret. It was hate, hate for the turtles in front of us. They killed my father. The only one my sisters and I had. We were abandoned and alone because of them. I felt a tear forming but I managed not to let it out. I was enraged and my sisters started to take notice. They backed up and Kaitlin whispered to Jade "Release the kraken". I got out of fighting stance, closed my eyes and when I had channeled all my anger and frustration towards the turtles in one place...

I attacked, running full force towards the leader. He slashed forward but I ducked it, swiping my foot out to trip him but he jumped over it and used both katana to slash downwards to where I was crouching. I rolled left and kicked his side. Knocking him off balance, I took that chance and stood up. Punching him in his jaw then backflipped and kicked his katana out his hands to the floor near Kaitlin. It wasn't a shikomizue but a sword is a sword. She picked it up and advanced to the orange turtle that his brothers referred to as Mikey. He pulled out a pair of nunchaku. I knew she'd win easily so I kept focus on the blue banded turtle. In my time watching Kaitlin, he recovered. Standing up right, ready for hand to hand combat. "Now this is a fair fight" I said. He cartwheeled to me, landing on his shell, he spun on it, using his legs to trip me. I hit the ground and he stood. He grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back.

Great back where I started. I sighed. "Who is your father?" He said I stayed silent until he tightened the lock, pulling my wrist closer to my shoulder blade. Making me arch my back and cringe. I quickly flipped him over my back and grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt. "Guys let's go!" I threw the smoke bomb on the ground and we made a run for it. We reached the topside and stood directly in a crowd under a street light. We knew they wouldn't want to come out here and be detected. I saw a green scaly hand come out of the shadows in an ally across the street and pick up a katana Kaitlin dropped when we closed the manhole.

I sighed and looked at my sisters. "Almost had them"

 **Next day at school**

I was in Literature and the whole time that kid from the other day was staring at me. I couldn't remember his name but he looked pissed and confused. I just tried to ignore it but he kept staring and it was getting annoying. I looked towards him and glared. He just deepened his scowl. I huffed and pulled out a piece of paper. 'What the hell are you staring at' I crumpled the paper and threw it across the room at him while the teacher was looking at a textbook copying something on the blackboard. It hit his head with a satisfying *crump* it bounced on his desk. He picked it up and read it. He wrote something down and threw it back.

'You gotta a problem with it?'

I wrote 'Hell yah I do, we can solve it later' and threw it. Just as it left my hand the teacher turned and put the book on her desk "Aria, detention" I gasped. I didn't know how but that boy….. Was the turtle. I heard someone call that name yesterday. I looked at him with wide eyes. I guess he knew what I just realized because he smiled mockingly and waved. That meant his brothers were the other turtles. I fell out of my seat "That's enough Aria" the teacher warned.- I couldn't stop staring back at him the whole class period. How was he human when just last night he was green, scaly and had a shell on his back? After school was over I walked to the ISS room for detention, usually i enjoyed detention, time away with no annoying kids just sitting in silence relaxing. When I walked in I understood that would not be happening today. Raphael was sitting with his feet propped up on a desk, hands behind his head. Totally relaxed "Why are you here?!" I asked him "Ms. Roberson gave me detention" he answered, eyes still closed as if i wasnt important enough to acknowledge. "Now that you have your answer, tell me. "Why do you follow us?" he questioned. This time I answered, wanting him to know before I ended his life, my reason for doing it. "You killed my father" I answered stoic, pulling my kama from my bag. He looked shocked as if someone punched him in the gut. "Y-you're shredders daughter" He stammered. I guess he didn't know shredder had children. "And you're a giant talking turtle, enough messing around, I'm ready for revenge" I got into stance and so did he. Waiting for a single movement to trigger his fighting

I struck, aiming for his head.

 _ **Yayyyyy thanks for reading everyone, I really hope you've enjoyed. The stories not over yet so follow and favorite to be notified when I make a new chapter, it should be coming out soon, even though school is starting I will try my hardest to balance writing, school, extracurricular, and friends. So wish me luck and see you next chapter**_


End file.
